


How Daisy met Jemma.

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Admiration, F/F, First Meetings, Gen, Genius Skye/Daisy Johnson, Instant Attraction, M/M, Pre-Relationship, skimmons - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 01:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5271581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jemma and Dasiy's first meeting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Daisy met Jemma.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [haytsun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haytsun/gifts).



Jemma Simmons was waiting for her best friend Leo Fitz to show up. She was sitting at their usual table in the cafe that was on the campus of Cambridge University. Jemma had two PhDs despite only being 17 years old. She had been offered many jobs but one particularly interested her, from an American organization called Shield.  
Jemma looked up and saw Fitz walking towards her while talking to someone.  
It was a girl about their age or maybe a year younger. As they came closer Jemma heard them talking about engineering. They sat down at the table and Jemma got look at the girl. She was one of the most beautiful women Jemma had seen, with black-brown hair, pale skin, high cheekbones, dimples, a straight nose and the most gorgeous brown-hazel eyes which had a slight tilt, with an intelligent look in them. She looked somewhat familiar but Jemma couldn't recall where she had seen this face.

Fitz said to her excitedly, " Jemma, this is Dr Daisy Johnson. Dr Johnson this is Dr Jemma Simmons, my beat friend." Jemma's eyes widened, of course she remembered now. Dr Johnson was one of the most youngest people to have a two PhDs at only 15 years of age.

Daisy smiled and said, " Its a pleasure to meet Dr Simmons, please call me Daisy."

Jemma flushed a little at the smile, " Then you must call me Jemma."

Daisy said, " Fitz was telling me you are a bio-chemist. Must be interesting."

Jemma looked at Fitz and said, " Yeah."

Fitz said, " Daisy is hear on an exchange programme and she is going to present her research."

Daisy smiled, " Well Fitz here is my guide. You should come to my lecture. I am sure you would find it interesting." Her eyes twinkled.

Jemma was mesmerized by them and realized she hadn't answered, she blushed a little and said, " Of course. If you don't mind me asking, for how long are you here ? "

Daisy said, " 6 months, plenty of time to get to know each other, eh ? " She smirked a little, her eyes getting a mischievous glint in them.

Jemma blushed.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
As Daisy got settled, she called her Papa and told him that the 6 months were going to be fun and that she already made friends. As Daisy laid down to sleep, her thoughts drifted to the cute scientist she met today. Dr Jemma Simmons. Well they have plenty of time to get to know each other well.  
Daisy slept with a smile on her face dreaming of the cute scientist.

**Author's Note:**

> 23rd in series  
> Daisy goes by Daisy Johnson instead of her Dads last name since both of them have enemies.


End file.
